


You're So Gay

by Tritanis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Boyfriends, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family, Telling the Family, as in the boys aren't famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritanis/pseuds/Tritanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth gives him a questionable look. "Why are you freaking out? You normally don’t."</p><p>Liam pauses, sheepishly meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I thought it was how...ehm...<em>they</em> did it."</p><p>"They? What they?" There’s something weird about her baby brother, but she can’t really but her finger on it. She can see him hesitate, before he mumbles, "uhm...People who goes on dates?"</p><p>-</p><p>or the one where Liam has a funny way of telling important things and Zayn is proud of his man</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're So Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration= I was doing my hair, but my curls and hairpins wouldn’t cooperate. Then suddenly Liam and Ruth started having a conversation in my head. And the rest is, as they say, history :)
> 
> Note= okay, I actually haven’t decided how old the boys are, but Liam (and Ruth) is still living at home and the boys are old enough to drink, so at least 18 years old.
> 
> The title is from Katy Perry's "Ur so gay"
> 
> Betaed by the lovely [Paynegerous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynegerous/). Any remaining mistakes are mine and English isn’t my native language.
> 
> I don’t own One Direction nor do I make any money out of this.

Ruth is sitting in her room, relaxing with a cup of tea and the newest Dan Brown book. She pauses reading when she hears an irritated outburst from her baby brother’s room. "Is everything okay in there?"

She hears some rustling around like someone is moving several items of clothes around. As Liam whines out a "no", she closes the book with a deep sigh, before getting up and making her way into Liam’s room. She stops dead in her track in the doorway and just takes in the scene with raised eyebrows. "What on earth are you doing?!"

There are clothes everywhere. On the bed, on the desk, draped over the desk chair and even over the lamp at the bedside table. In the middle of it all Liam is standing only in a pair of black boxer briefs starring in the big wall mirror, tugging frustrated at his hair with both hands. "Trying to do my hair, but it just won’t cooperate". Liam’s almost whining. Ruth’s never heard his voice being that high-pitched before. "And I’ve absolutely no idea what to wear!"

Ruth gives him a questionable look. "Why are you freaking out? You normally don’t."

Liam pauses, sheepishly meeting her eyes in the mirror. "I thought it was how...ehm... _they_ did it."

"They? What they?" There’s something weird about her baby brother, but she can’t really but her finger on it. She can see him hesitate, before he mumbles, "uhm...People who goes on dates?"

That actually makes Ruth laugh. She really can’t help it; her brother is being weird and it’s starting to get hilarious. "Well yeah, if you’re a girl..."

Liam actually flinches and that sobers her up. What the hell is the matter with him? "Oh! I just thought.....," he trails off, looking at the floor.

To answer her 'What? You thought what?' Liam mumbles, barely audible, "that’s how gay people act."

Again Ruth can’t stop herself from laughing. “That’s some stereotype.” She pauses, when Liam’s words really sink in. “Wait, what?” Liam just blushes and won’t look at her. Ruth narrows her eyes. “Liam, is there something you want to tell me?”

Liam, still not looking at her, mumbles, “No...well, yeah... But... I’m...ehm...kinda...you know...actually...” Then more sure, “I’m gay.”

At Ruth’s ‘oh honey, I know’, Liam looks at her like she has grown a second head. “What?! You knew?! How?!”

Ruth starts to answer, “When we watch a movie you always agree with me when I say a male actor is hot....”, but Liam interrupts, “but I say Megan Fox is hot, too!”

Ruth just gives him a look. “Who doesn’t think she’s hot?”

“Well...,” Liam starts to say, but interrupts himself, “Wait, what?! I’m gay because I don’t object when you’re _obsessing_ about male actors?!” At Ruth’s pointed look, he corrects, “When you’re _saying_ they’re hot”. When Ruth still gives him the look, he huffs, “Okay, when I agree. What can I say; Matt Bomer is hot.” When Ruth laughs, Liam all but pouts, “what, he _is_!”

Ruth just nods and smirks. “Well yeah that and the fact you always cry watching Pearl Harbour or Titanic. And you’ve a lot of girl _friends_ , but no _girlfriend_ and never have had.” After a small pause, she adds, “And I saw you kiss a boy.”

Liam’s mouth drops and he just gaps at her. “Wait, you did what?! How? Where? Who? Why? Just How?!”

Ruth just rolls her eyes, before answering. “Because I’ve eyes. In a corner at that new club. I don’t know; some tall, blond, skinny lad. Because you kissed in a public club. Again, eyes.”

Liam just gaps, imitating a fish out of water and is speechless for several moments. “Wait. That was David. That was like...five months ago!!! Why haven’t you said anything?!”

“Because I knew you would tell me, when you’re ready. But I really hadn’t expected that you would do it by trying to be the gay stereotype. Because I know you’re not. You don’t fret over your hair and spends a crazy amount of time doing your hair or picking out your clothes. And you hate shopping and you’ve absolutely no sense of style. And you don’t have loose wrists. And you don’t sleep around.”

Liam just raises an eyebrow. “Thanks....I think?” Suddenly his eyes widen. “Wait, what’s the time?” He checks his phone. “Fuck! I better be going.”

“So you’re actually going on a date? I just thought you w-,” she starts, but abruptly stops when she watches as Liam goes straight to his bed and picks up a pair of jeans and a T-shirt, which he pulls on. He then looks in the mirror and smoothes both hands through his fringe, before heading for the door. “Wait, you _were_ just playing me?” Ruth exclaims. At Liam’s sheepish look, she continues in the same high-pitched voice, “You did!! You wanted us to have this conversation, because you wanted- wait, who are you meeting?”

Liam just smiles goofily, looking down “No one....”

Ruth just gives him a 'Don't bullshit me'-look. "Come on, Liam. I’m your sister; I know you better than you think."

"Zayn," Liam whispers with a smile. Then more sure, "His name is Zayn." When he continues, he's beaming, "and I really, really like him."

Ruth actually claps her hands, because she's so happy for him. "I would like to meet him. Have to give him the "big sister talk." At Liam’s ' _Ru-uth_!', she adds with a shrug, "What, you’re my baby brother. I need to watch out for you." She pulls him in for a tight hug. Liam smiles and hugs her back, but it vanishes, when he checks his phone again over Ruth's shoulder. "Fuck, I really have to go!"

"Of course. Don’t let your boy wait," she says and gives him a final squeeze, before letting him go. He immediately hurries from the room. "I still want to meet him, Liam!" she yells after him. She hears his yelled 'Later!', before the door slams shut.

++++++++++

Zayn checks his phone for the fifth time in the last 10 minutes. Usually Liam’s never late. Hell, he’s usually at least 5 minutes too early. Zayn wraps his hands around his beer bottle, starring at the lapel, lost in thoughts.

Suddenly he feels a hand on his shoulder and he tenses for a second, before recognizing the soft 'hi baby'.

Zayn immediately twists around in his seat and lights up in a happy smile. "Honey! There you are."

"Sorry, I'm late," he says with an apologising smile. He squeezes Zayn's shoulder, running his thumb lovingly up and down his neck, before letting go to slip into the seat opposite Zayn.

"It's okay, baby," Zayn says softly, briefly running his thumbs over the back of Liam's hand, before letting go. They have both agreed not to be too couple-ly in public (like kissing and holding hands), before both their families know about them being a couple. And in Liam's case, him being gay. Zayn came out to his family years ago (Zayn's mom always said she had known since he was 8 years old).

Liam gets up and goes to the bar to buy a beer. When he gets back, he just sits silently for awhile, starring at his beer bottle, turning it around in both hands.

Zayn's been checking Facebook on his phone, but puts it away, when he catches the state Liam's in. He just looks at him, smiling fondly, before softly asking, "where are you, baby?", indicating that Liam looks like he's miles away.

Liam snaps out of his trance-like state and smiles apologising at his boyfriend, before softly answering, "I kinda told Ruth about us..."

"Kinda?" Zayn asks with a raised eyebrow. "Come on, either you tell or you don't tell people something."

This actually makes Liam chuckle. "I told her I'm gay... But I was so scared, so I wanted her to guess it herself." At Zayn's questioned look, he continues, "I _might_ have tried to be like the gay stereotype. You know, obsessed with my hair and clothes."

At the end, Zayn's laughing. "You didn't!" At Liam's sheepish look, he exclaims, "you _did_?! Oh, honey, you're nothing like that." Liam gets an 'I know...' out, before Zayn's continuing, "I'm more like it..."

Liam just smiles. "But you don’t have loose wrists. And you don’t sleep around". With a wink he adds, "I'm very happy about the last part."

"Only you, baby, only you...," Zayn says softly, smiling lovingly.

Liam just returns the smile, then a thought pops into his mind. "By the way, Ruth wants to meet you. Something about giving you the "big sister talk”. Whatever that is."

That just makes Zayn laughs. "Don’t worry, I already know it." At Liam’s confused look, he adds, "I’m sure it’s similar to the “big brother talk”. I gave that to Waliyha’s boyfriend last month."

Liam just laughs, while checking his phone. "Come on baby, we better leave or we'll miss our reservation at the restaurant."

Zayn downs the last mouthful of his beer, before following his boyfriend out of the bar.

++++++++

Hours later, after dinner and then some dancing at a club, Liam and Zayn are walking to Liam's parents' house. When they walk up to the front door, the outside lights automatically turn on. Once they are at the door, Liam hesitates. "You’re sure you want to meet Ruth?" He can see that the lights are on in the living room and the hallway, indicating that Ruth hasn't gone to bed. Their parents are at a spa facility for the weekend and Nicola doesn't live at home anymore.

Zayn licks his lips and takes a stuttering breath, a sign that he's starting to get nervous. "Eventually I have to."

"Yeah, but you don’t have to do it right now," Liam says and slides his arms around the smaller boy. "We could go back to your house instead." He starts kissing up Zayn’s neck and Zayn immediately tilts his neck to give him better access. "Your parents and sisters are still at vacation, right?" When Zayn nods, Liam nibbles at Zayn’s ear and says, "good. 'Cause I wanna have my wicked way with you." This makes Zayn moan obscenely.

Suddenly Ruth's voice is heard from inside the house, "I can hear you, you dirty stud!"

"Shit!" Zayn flushes immediately and pulls away, while Liam blushes and looks embarrassed. Liam puts his index finger to his lips to indicate that Zayn stay silent.

Once again Ruth's voice is hear, "I know you’re still out there! I’ll give you ten seconds to be decent..." Liam's 'Ruth!' interrupts her, before she continues, "...before opening the door." She starts counting and Liam and Zayn frantically check their hair and clothes, before Liam opens the door just when Ruth says '7...' to reveal her in the hallway.

Liam slides his arm around the other boy. "Zayn, this is my crazy big sister Ruth. Ruth, this is my boyfriend Zayn."

"Nice to meet you." Zayn smiles somewhat nervously and sticks out his hand.

Ruth's smiling like a mad woman. "Oh no, you come here...," she says, before hauling Zayn in for a hug. Zayn looks panicky at Liam, while awkwardly patting her back.

Like the good boyfriend he is, Liam jumps in to safe him. "Ruth! Get off him..."

Ruth lets Zayn go after a few more moments and says with a wink, "Don’t get your knickers in a twist, baby girl. I’m just so happy for you. I mean he’s bloody gorgeous, Liam! And those cheekbones!" She starts guiding Zayn to the living room. Liam just sighs and closes the front door, before following them.

++++++++++

A week later, Liam nervously approaches his parents. He flops down in the armchair beside the couch on which his parents are. They don't acknowledge him, because his mom is busy knitting and his dad is reading the news paper.

Liam awkwardly clears his throat and they both look up at him, smiling. "Mom, dad," he begins while looking at them one at a time. "I want you to meet someone..."

Karen immediately lights up. "Oh, honey, do you have a sweetheart?" She turns to face her husband. "Geoff, I told you my baby boy was in love."

Geoff just smiles and closes the paper. "You did, honey, you sure did."

Liam swallows nervously. "Uhm, mom, dad, please, listen..." He pauses and looks at Ruth, who is sitting on the other couch reading. Or actually she's watching Liam, her book forgotten for the moment. She gives him thumbs-up and an encouraging smile.

Liam takes a shuttering breath, before saying, "Look...Yes, I’m seeing someone..." He pauses, once again looking at Ruth. "Listen...the name... _his_ name is Zayn." Again he pauses and swallows. "And I'm gay."

Karen is off the couch and in front of him in a heartbeat. "Oh honey, I know and I’m so happy for you." She pulls him into a tight embrace.

Liam doesn't believe what he is hearing. "You _knew_?! Does everyone know?!" His mom is still hugging him like there's no tomorrow.

"I didn’t," his dad says with a smile. "But I’m happy for you, son," he says and claps him on the back. After a few moments he adds, "but I’m sorry that you’ll never give me grandchildren..."

"Oh Geoff...," Karen says and lets Liam go. After a small pause she adds, "Don’t worry. There’s always a surrogate mom or adoption or..."

Liam interrupts her in a disbelieving voice, "Mom! Dad! I just told you I’m gay and your only comment is about grandchildren?!"

Karen just smiles at him. "But honey, it's not a shock to me. I've known for years..."

"Liam, my boy, you’re still the same person you were five minutes ago," his dad says with a smile matching Karen's.

Liam can't help it, when the tears start to well up in his eyes. He's just so happy and relieved that it has been so easy to tell his parents. "Thank you.... I love you," he says and hugs both of his parents.

"Oh Liam, we love you too." His mom's sniffling too.

Liam suddenly remembers his mom's words. "Wait, you have known for years?!" To Karen's answering 'a mom always knows', he adds, "but why didn't you say anything?!"

"Oh honey, that wasn't for me to do. I knew you would tell us, when you were ready," she answers with that kind voice, Liam knows and loves. After a moment she adds with an excited voice, "So when are we going to meet him?"

"Soon... But mom, please, promise me you won't be embarrassing..."

Karen just smiles and strokes his cheek. "Of course, dear." After a few moments she turns to her husband and asks, "Geoff, will you please go get the photo albums in the attic?" She just ignores Liam's " _mo-om_!"

After ten minutes of trying unsuccessful to convince his mother that she shouldn't find baby pictures and home videos of him, he gives up and goes to his room. He throws himself on his bed and pulls out his phone. He unlocks it and smiles at the picture that is his background. Where his locked screen is a picture of Batman, his background is a picture of him and Zayn. They are both smiling and both of Zayn's arms are wrapped around Liam, whereas one of Liam's arms is stretched out to take the selfie, while the other is around his boyfriend's waist, the hand resting on his hip.

Liam easily finds Zayn's number (of course he has him on speed dial) and presses the "Call"-button.

Zayn picks up at the second ring. "Hi baby. Did you tell them?"

Liam can't stop himself from chuckling. "Hi honey. Yes I did." At Zayn's 'and....', he continues, "My mom already knew. My dad didn't, but he said he was happy for me and that I'm still the same Liam."

Liam can actually _feel_ Zayn's happiness through the phone. "I'm so proud of you, baby."

"Oh and they started talking about grand children." There's a small pause, then Zayn's hesitantly 'yeah?’ is heard. Liam doesn't seem to register Zayn's voice and just continues, "Yeah, my dad said he was sad, because he wouldn't have grand children and then my mom just started listing the ways it could be possible..." When Zayn is just silent, Liam worriedly asks, "Hey, are you alright, honey?"

Zayn is silent a moment more, before answering in a small voice, “it is just....I never really thought about having children.”

“Oh! They didn't say it to put pressure on us,” Liam says and then it hits him. “ _I_ didn't say it to put pressure on _you_.”

“I know...,” is all Zayn says in the same small voice.

Okay, Liam is so not having this conversation over the phone. “Are you at home? Alone?”

“Yeah... My dad's at work and my mom and the girls are out shopping.”

Liam quickly sits up and studies the bus plan on his pin-up board. “I will see you in half an hour.” He’s about to say goodbye, when he makes a decision. “Baby?”

“Yeah...,”Zayn says in a soft voice.

Liam swallows, then takes a shuttering breath, before softly saying, “I...I love you...” So, now it’s out there. He has been the first to say the three words.

He hears Zayn’s sharp intake of breath, but he also hears the joy in his voice, when he softly says, “I love you too, Liam...”

And Liam can’t help but smile happily.

++++++++++

40 minutes later (the bus was late), Liam's knocking on the door to Zayn's house. A beaming Zayn immediately opens the door. "Baby...," is the only thing he says, before he yanks Liam in by the front of his T-shirt. As soon as the door is closed, he attacks Liam's lips with his own.

Liam happily kisses back, quickly deepening the kiss. Eventually he breaks the kiss and just looks at Zayn with a soft smile, while he strokes his cheek. "Hi there beautiful." Zayn just blushes and leans into the touch, a happy smile playing at his lips. Liam gives Zayn a small peck on the lips, before continuing, "So how long before your mom and sisters get back?" He starts kissing at Zayn's neck and the older boy immediately tilts his head.

Zayn moans, when Liam starts to suck and bite at his neck. "At least two hours. I heard my mother." Another moan. "Promise Waliyha that they would have tea at some." Yet another moan. "Café after the shopping."

"Well, then we better hurry. Because I'm counting on making you come, screaming my name," Liam says and when Zayn moans, he adds, "Twice..."

Zayn just moans again, grabs Liam's hand and starts hauling him up the stairs, while saying, " Well, then we better get started."

++++++++++

Two hours later they're lying in Zayn's bed, completely spent. They have cleaned up and thrown away the condom, so they are just basking in the afterglow. Zayn is on his back, while Liam is lying beside him on his side, popped up on one arm and with his head resting in his hand. One leg is thrown over Zayn’s and one hand is caressing Zayn’s stomach and chest.

“I still can't believe you made me come that third time, just using your fingers…,” Zayn says in an awed voice.

Liam just chuckles. “What can I say, baby? I love fingering you. All your moans and sounds turn me on so fucking much.”

Zayn makes a happy sound and snakes his hand around Liam’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. He eventually breaks the kiss, letting their foreheads keep touching. “God, I love you so much....” It is like, when the three words have finally been said, they can't stop saying them.

Liam just beams at him, before stealing one more kiss. “I love you too, Zee, so very much...”

“I know you weren't pressuring me earlier...,” Zayn says and lets go of the other boy’s neck.

Liam is confused for a moment, before he realizes that Zayn is referring to their earlier phone call. “Baby, we're both young and we've only been together for 5 months...”

“5 months, 16 days and...,” Zayn interrupts and adds after checking the time, “3 hours.”

“But who's counting?” Liam asks with a sarcastic smile and kisses Zayn sweetly.

Suddenly they hear a car pull into the driveway.

They look panicky at each other and exclaims as one, “Fuck!” They both jump out of bed and hurriedly pull on their clothes. Zayn hurriedly makes the bed, while Liam opens the window and quickly turns on the TV and finds something convincing to see.

Mere minutes later, Trisha’s voice is heard, “Zayn, are you home?” Her voice is getting louder, indicating she’s walking up the stairs.

“Yeah mom,” Zayn’s yells back, while they quickly settle on the bed. They have just finished getting comfortable, when Zayn's mom opens the door. “Oh, hi Liam,” she says with a smile. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Zayn’s parents and sisters know that they are a couple and they absolutely adore Liam. Zayn told his parents about Liam after they had been together for a month and a half and two days later Zayn brought Liam home with him.

Both boys just smile and nod. And silently hope that she doesn’t decide to empty the trashcan or takes a really deep breath.

Trisha just smiles at them. “Good. I'll go start dinner.”

“Do you want any help, Trish?” Liam asks, while already starting to slide off the bed.

Trisha smiles softly. She has had a soft spot for her son-in-law from Day one. "That would be lovely, dear. Zayn, you come help too.” She turns around and walks downstairs again

Liam just smile at Zayn’s mumbled ‘suck-up’.

++++++++++

About a week later Zayn is nervous as hell and he's pacing around in his room. It's today that he's meeting Liam's parents. Liam has told him that Ruth, her long-term-boyfriend William and his other sister Nicola are there too.

Liam has spent the night and is in the bathroom, taking a shower. When he comes in and sees the state Zayn's in, he stops abruptly. "Hey, _hey_ , honey? What's the matter?"

Zayn startles, because he hadn't heard him enter the room. He offers the younger boy a nervous smile. "I'm just really nervous... What if they don't like me? What if they _hate_ me? What if...."

Liam is by his side in a heartbeat. "Shh, baby...," he whispers and embraces him. "They'll love you."

Zayn looks unconvinced and like he's about to protest, so Liam pulls him in for a kiss. Zayn immediately relaxes and deepens the kiss.

Liam breaks the kiss a few minutes later and is pleased to see that instead of being nervous, Zayn is looking relaxed and happy. Liam quickly checks the time and says, "We better get going or we'll miss our bus." When he sees Zayn starting to get nervous again, he adds while cupping Zayn's cheek, "stop baby. They'll love you. _I_ love you so much, baby."

Zayn's features soften and he leans into the caress. "I love you too, baby."

They share a few kisses more, before they _really_ have to leave to catch the bus.

And of course Liam's right and his family loves and adores Zayn after about 90 seconds.

And of course Karen brings out baby pictures and home videos of Liam. He groans and flushes a deep shade of red, but Zayn just smiles at him, kisses his cheek and whispers 'I love you'. And this makes Liam smile happily and think the embarrassment is worth it.

++++++++++

The years go and life goes on. Eventually Liam and Ruth forget how Liam chose to tell Ruth he's gay. Until one day fifteen years later, where Liam and Zayn are visiting Ruth and William.

Liam and Zayn are now married and have two wonderful children; ten year old Kyle and nine year old Hannah. Ruth and William are also married and have three children; fourteen year old Keith, twelve year old Jared and ten year old Felicity.

They have finished eating and while the adults are still sitting at the dining table, sipping wine and talking, the children are not. Jared and Kyle are on the couch playing a very serious game of FIFA Manager, if one should believe the sounds and comments coming from them. The girls are sitting on the floor with an enormous amount of Barbies and accessories surrounding them. Keith is in his room, because as a fourteen year old, he is way too cool to be playing with the smaller children.

Liam and William are in a rather heated, but still friendly discussion about last night’s football match between Manchester United and Liverpool, while Zayn and Ruth are talking about the difficulties with having a daughter, who in a few years will become a teenager, but is already a tween.

Suddenly a frantic 'mom!' is yelled from Keith's room. Liam and William don’t seem to hear at all, but both Ruth and Zayn freezes. Ruth gives Zayn an apologizing smile, gets up with a sigh and walks to her son’s room. Zayn listens to the other men’s conversation for five seconds, before deciding he isn’t _that_ bored.

Suddenly Ruth's yelled 'Liam!' can be heard. This startles Liam and William and they look questioningly at each other and then at Zayn, who just hold up his hands in a ‘Don’t look at me’-way. This makes Liam smile and he pecks Zayn on the cheek, before he gets up and walks to Keith's room. When he gets there, he stops dead in his track in the doorway, just behind Ruth. Because there in the middle of the room surrounded with several items of clothes, shoes and accessories is his nephew. "Oh, Uncle Liam! You gotta help me! I'm going on a date and I have no idea what to wear! And my hair won't cooperate!"

Ruth and Liam just stare at him, then look at each other and then they both burst out laughing. "Seriously, what are the odds of experiencing this twice in a life time?!"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m very sorry if I offended anyone with the explanation of "the gay stereotype". I don’t believe it myself (hell, I’m a lesbian and I certainly don’t fit "the lesbian stereotype"), but sadly that’s the stereotype (at least in Denmark it is)
> 
> I love comments and kudos :)


End file.
